The NMR Metabolomics Core will be responsible for the generation and analysis of metabolomic profiles of biological fluids and tissue extracts. This Core will support the RTI RCMRC by providing standardized analysis and data in a consistent and coherent format, and providing expertise for interpreting results in the context of the study design and other phenotypic measures and data streams. Studies within the RTI Metabolomics Program have included the analysis of samples (e.g., urine, serum, extracts of serum, plasma, liver, kidney, brain, uterus, testes) from dose-response studies in rodent models to provide mechanistic insights and to develop biomarkers that are predictive of adverse health outcomes. The NMR Metabolomics Core also has experience evaluating samples from human subject research aimed at examining the responsivity to treatment and disease endpoints. The NMR Metabolomics Core is supported by our partners from the David H. Murdock Research Institute, which houses state-of-the-art 700 MHz and 950 MHz NMR spectrometers. Three internationally recognized metabolomics scientists (Dr. Jeremy Nicholson, Dr. Elaine Holmes, and Dr. Ian Wilson) will support the RTI RCMRC though consultation and collaboration. This core will ensure that the most cost-effective approach is used by conducting analysis of samples in appropriate size batches to reduce costs. Quality control features will include the use of internal standards, prior determination of reproducibility of methods with repeat measures, using single sample code throughout all aspects of center activities, and appropriate audits. The Core members will work with the RTI RCMRC Management Team to develop consistent formats and acceptable formats to deposit raw data or processed data files to the Data Repository and Coordinating Center according to the data sharing plan and requirements and the EC. The NMR Core will develop and adopt new methods as deemed appropriate by the EC. Members of the NMR Core will work with the Promotion and Outreach Core to develop materials for dissemination at meetings, and to provide web-based and internship training. The NMR Core will support the Mass Spectrometry Cores through metabolite identification.